paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria
Victoria most commonly refers to: ;People * Victoria (name), word origin and list of people * Victoria of the United Kingdom, known as Queen Victoria * Tomás Luis de Victoria, a Renaissance-era composer * Victoria, Crown Princess of Sweden * Lisa Marie Varon, a proffesiional wrestler going by the ring name of Victoria ;Places * Victoria (geographical disambiguation), full list * Victoria (Australia), an Australian state * Limbe, Cameroon was known as Victoria until 1982 * Victoria, British Columbia, Canada * Victoria, Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada * Victoria, Malta * Victoria, Seychelles * Victoria, Texas, United States * Victoria, Virginia, United States Victoria may also refer to: ;Structures and landmarks * Victoria Bridge (disambiguation) * Victoria Building, University of Liverpool, U.K. * Victoria College (disambiguation) * Victoria Dock (disambiguation) * Victoria Hospital (disambiguation) * Victoria Palace, Bucharest, the headquarters of the Romanian government * Victoria Park (disambiguation) * Victoria Road (disambiguation) * Victoria School, Singapore * Victoria Square (disambiguation) * Victoria Station (disambiguation) * Victoria Tower (disambiguation) * Victoria University (disambiguation) ;Transportation * Victoria (carriage), open carriage named after Queen Victoria * ''Victoria'' (ship), the first to circumnavigate the globe * ''Victoria'' (F82), Spanish frigate * ''Victoria'' class submarine, Canada * Victoria Terminus, former name of Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus, Mumbai, India * [[HMS Victoria|HMS Victoria]], five ships of the British Royal Navy * Lake Victoria ferries, Uganda/Tanzania/Kenya * [[MS Queen Victoria|MS Queen Victoria]], Cunard ocean liner * [[MV Princess Victoria|MV Princess Victoria]], ferry sunk in 1953 * Queen Victoria (ship) (disambiguation) * Vickers Victoria, troop transport aircraft of the British Royal Air Force * MV Victoria, former name of the P&O cruise ship Mona Lisa * Victoria (sternwheeler) a paddle steamer from the upper Fraser River * Victoria station, the name of a number of railway stations around the world ;Sport * Club Deportivo Victoria, Honduran football team * FC Victoria Rosport, Luxembourg football team * Victoria National Golf Club, Indiana, U.S. * Northwich Victoria Football Club, Cheshire, England ;Other * Victoria (3D figure), the articulated 3D figure by DAZ Productions * Victoria (beer) (disambiguation) * Victoria (electoral district), British Columbia electoral district * ''Victoria'' (game), computer game by Paradox Entertainment * Victoria (mythology), Roman goddess of Victory * ''Victoria'' (novel), an 1898 novel by Knut Hamsun * ''Victoria'' (Telemundo Series), a Spanish soap opera * "Victoria" (song), a 1969 song about Queen Victoria by The Kinks * Victoria (waterlily), plant genus * Victoria Cross, British medal * Victoria perch or Nile perch, fish species * Victoria's Secret, U.S.-based lingerie store chain * Victoria Sponge, a type of cake * 12 Victoria, asteroid * Victoria (theatre company), Belgian theatre company * Victoria (motorcycles), a motorcycle company in Nuremberg, Germany * Victoria (utility), a low-level hard disk diagnostic utility * Lake Victoria See also * Victoria College (various) * Victoria University (various) * Victorian (disambiguation) * Vitoria (disambiguation) * Vittoria bg:Виктория (пояснителна страница) ca:Victòria cs:Victoria cy:Victoria da:Victoria de:Viktoria el:Βικτωρία (αποσαφήνιση) es:Victoria fr:Victoria hr:Victoria ko:빅토리아 io:Victoria id:Victoria it:Victoria he:ויקטוריה (פירושונים) lb:Victoria lt:Viktorija mk:Викторија nl:Victoria ja:ヴィクトリア no:Victoria pl:Wiktoria pt:Victoria ru:Виктория simple:Victoria sk:Viktória sl:Viktorija sr:Викторија fi:Victoria sv:Victoria tr:Victoria uk:Вікторія zh:维多利亚